halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shield Team
Paul-A238 (2552-2558) * Kyle-A245 (2558-2568)|subs = * Kyle-A245 (2552-2558) * James-A242 (2552-2558) * Samuel-B308 (2552-2558) * Lopez-A232 (2552-2558) * Ryan-G272 (2552-2558) * Logan-G026 (2558-2561) * Michael Cross (2558-2563) * Kevin Miles (2558-2566) * Maya Vono (2558-2566) * Brian Mack (2558-2561) * Joseph Avery (2563-2568) * Adam Johnson (2563-2565) * Oswald Cunningham (2563-2564) * Ace Fisher (2567-2568) * Henry Jones (2567-2568) * Jorge Salvos (2567-2568) * Nathan Ford (2567-2568)|status = Disbanded}}Shield Team was an elite unit of spartans formed in 2552 during the . The team has had several members over its existence and has been responsible from bringing down the largest Covenant Remnant Fleet known to man and furthering Human-Sangheili relations. Overview The team was comprised of several different spartans, but the Original Shield Team was Paul-A238, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Samuel-B308, Lopez-A232, and Ryan-G272. The team had few deployments throughout the but each member had achieved greatness throughout the war before the team was formed. The spartans were not pulled from the companies and participated in large scale operations such as and . The team was later more prominently active during the later years of the war and Post-War Era. The members of Alpha were issued MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor as standard Spartan equipment. Each member also received a unique armor ability into each suit granting them something unique to bring to the table. The abilities ranged from armor lock, to a strength unit. Shield was also incredibly diverse in terms of combat as again each members was from a different field of hard training. For example, Lopez preferred heavy weapons and explosives over Ryan who favored quiet, hit and run tactics. Team Compostion and Loadouts Orignal Team # LT Colonel Paul-A238: Leader of Shield Team * Weapons: Battle Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Mag-grips 2. Major Kyle-A245: Second in Command * Weapons: Shotgun and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: None-Later upgraded armor with thrusters and mag-grips 3. Captain James-A242: Vehicle Specialist * Weapons: Spartan Laser and Magnum * Armor Ability: None 4. Chief Warrant Officer Samuel-B308: Pilot * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Mag-grips 5. Lieutenant Lopez-A232: Weapon Specialist * Weapons: Chain gun and Magnum * Armor Ability: Armor Lock 6. Sergeant Major Ryan-G272: Scout * Weapons: Sub-machine guns and Needler * Armor Ability: Active Camo Second Generation # LT Colonel Kyle-A245: Promoted to leader * Weapons: Shotgun and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 2. Captain Logan Locke G-026: Second in Command and Scout * Weapons: DMR and Assault Rifle * Armor Ability: Hologram, Thrusters and mag-grips 3. Spartan Michael Cross: Sniper * Service Number: 33261-78692-MC * Weapons: Sniper Rifle and DMR * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 4. Spartan Kevin Miles: Medic * Service Number: 52190-7779-KM * Weapons: Shotgun and DMR * Armor Ability: Bubble Shield, Thrusters and mag-grips 5. Spartan Brian Mack: Weapon Specialist * Service Number: 98989-55521-BM * Weapons: Chain gun and Battle Rifle * Armor Ability: Hardlight Shield, Thrusters and mag-grips 6. Spartan Maya Vono: Pilot * Service Number: 66621-99874-MV * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips Third Generation # LT Colonel Kyle-A245: Leader of Shield * Weapons: Shotgun and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 2. Spartan Kevin Miles: Second in Command and Medic * Service Number: 52190-7779-KM * Weapons: Shotgun and DMR * Armor Ability: Bubble Shield, Thrusters and mag-grips 3. Spartan Maya Vono: Pilot * Service Number: 66621-99874-MV * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 4. Spartan Joseph Avery: Scout * Service Number: 83455-51288-JA * Weapons: SAW and DMR * Armor Ability: Hologram, Thrusters and mag-grips 5. Spartan Adam Johnson: Weapon Specialist * Service Number: 33219-76425-AJ * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Spartan Laser * Armor Ability: Hardlight Shield, Thrusters and mag-grips 6. Spartan Oswald Cunningham: Sniper * Service Number: 12128-45459-OC * Weapons: Sniper Rifle and Battle Rifle * Armor Ability: Active Camo, Thrusters and mag-grips 'Fourth Generation ' # Colonel Kyle-A245: Leader of Shield * Weapons: Shotgun and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 2. Spartan Joseph Avery: Second in Command and Scout * Service Number: 83455-51288-JA * Weapons: SAW and DMR * Armor Ability: Hologram, Thrusters and mag-grips 3. Spartan Ace Fisher: Weapon Specialist * Service Number: 76322-18554-AF * Weapons: Sub-machine guns and Rocket Launcher * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 4. Spartan Henry Jones: Medic * Service Number: 11824-57821-HJ * Weapons: Assault Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability:Healing Unit, Thrusters and mag-grips 5. Spartan Jorge Salvos: Pilot * Service Number: 12345-67890-JS * Weapons: Battle Rifle and Magnum * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips 6. Spartan Nathan Ford: Sniper * Service Number: 09876-54321-NF * Weapons: Sniper Rifle and DMR * Armor Ability: Thrusters and mag-grips Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach With only five members at the time, Shield team was tasked with the protection of the Spartan Academy towards the north of . Successfully defending the Academy was but only a dream, as the camp was attacked and with little survivors. Afterwards, Shield was sent to Castle Base to assist with the escape of and . Once there, Shield met with and were ordered to get on the UNSC Rio and escaped Reach. After landing on Earth, a survivor of the Spartan Academy, Ryan-G272 joined Shield Team and became a member of the original team right before Earth was attacked. Battle of Earth New Mombasa The six Spartans of Shield were deployed to intercept a Covenant cruiser during the second day of the Battle of Earth. Using booster frames, Samuel-B308 and James-A242 were able to distract the Covenant while the rest of Shield would infiltrate a hanger and make their way to the bridge. Once at the bridge, it was revealed that it was a trap and ships engine’s shut down causing the ship to crash into the savannah. Luckily, Shield got out, but their plan infiltrate New Mombasa was in ruin. Captain Janeiro of the UNSC Rio ''gained access to experimental high orbit drop pods. Using the drop pods, Shield Team infiltrated the city and successfully retook Uplift Nature Reserve. Once secured, Shield moved through the abandoned city towards the NMPD building and once there, set up a safe zone for civilian evac ops. After all civilians were evacuated, Shield Team was redeployed to South Africa. South Africa South Africa became a massive Covenant Staging Area and every city was crawling with such. Sent in with teams of , Shield infiltrated the country and went to work. Moving through the jungle, and meeting some Covenant resistance, Shield Team arrived at an AA station with twelve AA’s aiming at the sea and towards New Mombasa. After dealing with the AA’s and Covenant resistance, Shield Team made their way to the command center of the Covenant. Once recaptured, South Africa was liberated and Shield was redeployed off world to engage Insurrectionist activity. Post War Era Battle of San Andreas The First 72 Hours The planet Vixel was placed under attack on June 18th 2558, and as a result Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams were deployed. Shield Team was sent in low orbit drop pods by Captain Janeiro to secure town hall. The team was separated however when Paul-A238 and Sam-B308 went to destroy a Covenant Cruiser above their drop zone. Meanwhile, Kyle-A245, James-A242, Lopez-A232 and Ryan G-272 moved through the city fighting off massive Covenant resistance. After meeting up, Shield team defended the communications building and escaped but a scarab emerged and shot at them, causing Paul-A238 to fall to his death. After finding his body, Shield captured the scarab and with Spartan teams Echo and Mike lead a massive assault to city hall. Once arriving at the hall, a Covenant Assault Carrier glassed the scarab and the hall, killing James-A242, and Sam-B308. Kyle-A245 ordered a full retreat, but only the survivors of Shield, Echo, and the remnants of Mike made it out with a few marines. The following day, Shield lead a small team to escape San Andreas to call for help. But in doing so, caused the deaths of Lopez-A232 and Ryan-G272. Able to escaped, Kyle-A245 was then the last member of Shield Team. Foxtrot On June 25, 2558 Kyle-A245 was placed under temporary command of Commander Cody B-314 and Foxtrot team. Leading a small attack force to the heart of San Andreas, Cody and Kyle pushed through the massive Covenant deployments until, Cody was shot by a wraith killing him. Kyle ordered a retreat and Foxtrot Team was then redeployed to Earth for other assessments and a new Shield Team. Battle over Fulken Second Generation LT Colonel Kyle-A245 was then resigned with Logan-G026 and 4 Spartan IV’s to become the next generation of Shield Team. After training together, the team began their first mission, to hunt the remnants of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Joining up with the Separatist Commander, Zaz ‘Solok and his soldiers and made their way to Fulken, a sangheili colony to attack the ''Sub-Fleet of Seeker of the Demise and its commander, Ship Master Thel ‘Vadum. Attacking the Sub-Fleet Arriving at Fulken, the UNSC Rio and the carrier Helper of Truth were engaged by Thel’s forces forcing ‘Solok and Shield into action. Using a phantom drop ship, the spartans and sangheili boarded the flagship, Hunter of Mercy and began to clear out the hanger. Unknown to all, ‘Vadum’s forces planned on this act and Thel made his way to the hanger. Once at the hanger, ‘Vadum began to dual ‘Solok while Shield and his Swords contained their objective. After clearing the hanger, Zaz was pinned down and right arm severed. Acting in hopes to save a hero from San Andreas, Kyle picked up a dropped Energy Sword and stabbed the Ship Master in his spin, killing him. Giving the all clear sign, and leaving the carrier, the Rio ''and ''Helper of Truth destroyed the remnants of the sub-fleet. Battle over Clifton Clifton Goes Dark On December 13th, 2561 the human colony of Clifton stop transmitting an all clear signal, and in response, the UNSC sent a cruiser to investigate. The cruiser’s last transmission was that of a Sangheili warrior wearing the emblem of Krudom. Thus the UNSC Rio and the Fleet of Glorious Redemption, now lead by Fleet Master ‘Solok to destroy the fleet. The fleet was lead by the infamous Ship Master Kaliv Rahgath of the Sub-Fleet of Gracious Allies. The minute of arrival to Clifton, the fleet and Rio was attacked by Rahgath’s forces and the battle quickly insured. The Fall Deployed using Booster Frames from the Rio, Shield Team made their way through the Sub-fleet and easily found the flagship, Shadow of Death. Logan-G026, Spartan Mack, and Spartan Vono contained using the frames to distract the Covenant along with cover from the Glorious Redemption and its flagship, Helper of Truth; while Kyle-A245, Spartan Cross, and Spartan Miles went inside to take out Kaliv and tend to possible captives. Deploying multiple seraphs to combat the booster frames, Rahgath fortified the bridge and began his trap, by moving the fleet to surround the booster frames and trapping them inside. Flying over the circle, Rahgath activated the ship’s glassing port, hitting and killing Logan and Mack. Making their way to the prison, Shield-1 entered only to see a hologram Rahgath and several honor guards. Shooting the guards, Shield was in a panic as they were soon overwhelmed, Shield was captured and imprisoned. Rahgath then demanding a ransom for the spartans or their deaths, not agreeing to the price, Spartan Vono went out on a solo op, sneaked on the cruiser and freed Shield. Freeing Clifton Charging though the ship and killing almost everyone on board, Shield Team assault attacked the bridge, beating on fortified door repentantly. At that moment, Fleet Master ‘Solok sent a team including himself to capture one of the destroyers of Rahgath’s fleet. Breaking into the bridge, Spartan Cross shot Kaliv in the leg and the rest of Shield killed the bridge crew. Interrogating the Ship Master on the location of the other sub commanders for Krudom, but not getting what they wanted, Kyle killed him for revenge for his former team. Battle of Shield 0715 On January 2nd 2563, a ship from a Glorious Redemption found a ship from the sub-fleet of The Great Harvest around a forerunner planet. Sending the transmission to ‘Solok, who then sent it to the UNSC who sent Shield to stop the fleet and investigate the planet. Shield Team, using a Lich from the Swords of Sanghelios, found the shield world with the Glorious Redemption and went inside with no UNSC forces. First Engagements Entering the planet, Shield Team and the Helper of Truth were quickly engaged by Admiral Uhze ‘Nar, leader of the sub-fleet The Great Harvest. ' '''Being able to ship past and destroy the corvette protecting the entrance to the planet, Shield and ''Helper landed in a gorge close by a Covenant transmission center still using codes from San Andreas. After taking off to better secure the skies, the Helper of Truth came under fire from the destroyer, Song of the Fire lead by the Admiral’s top lieutenant, Captain Wamik. Only doing slight damage to the Helper, the Song of the Fire instead glassed the camp beneath the ship, killing hundreds and quickly escaping by slip-space inside the planet. Devastated by the loss of his brothers, ‘Solok left on a Lich to hunt down the Captain while Shield, not knowing what had happen to the camp, came back from patrol. Shield Team, now too consumed by anger, found a phantom and headed to the transmission center. Retake of the West ‘Solok and his forces moving to the east, Shield Team now attacks the transmission center and to get intel on the Covenant. After taking over the center in a brutal firefight, Shield Team learned of Promethean forces moving towards the center as well. Setting up defenses, Shield Team spent almost two days defending the center. Reuniting with ‘Solok, the two groups then learned the true location of ‘Nar. Moving towards the Corvette, the spartans were shot down Captain Wamik. Telling ‘Solok to move on, Kyle and Shield began to engage Wamik and his ship. Boarding the Song of the Fire, Shield was instantly attacked by Wamik himself who killed Cross with a needle rifle. Stabbing Wamik in the back with her knife, Spartan Vono and Miles attempted to get Cross out and alive, but died in their arms. The Song of the Fire crashed and lost connection with ‘Solok and ‘Nar alike. Alone in the Dark The night of January 6th, Shield Team laid Cross to rest and were alone in the dark of night. The team went dark to avoid capture and on the morning of the seventh, The Great Demise, Serpent’s Pass and the Lifebringer ''(The last three ships under ‘Nar’s command) fly over them and fearing the worse, ran in the opposite direction and saw the ''Helper of Truth shoot down and partial destroyed. Luckily a large number of crew survived including ‘Solok and thus they called for UNSC reinforcements. With three days, the Rio and Speaker of Peace arrived to save them and thus concluded the battle. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Titan were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Titan took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Coming across a forerunner complex, Shield Team found several Insurrectionist taking apart the station for parts and possible profit. Moving sightly through the facility, Shield Team was able to retake to station and capture several Insurrectionist. Interrogating the Insurgents, Shield discovered the whereabouts of their leader, ex Colonel Marcus Wright. Shield Team was then tasked with finding Wright by any means necessary. After a day long search, Shield Team found Marcus and captured his station and himself. Scouting the station, Spartan Avery found a tunnel and alerted the rest of Shield who brought Wright with them. By passing security and dozens of Sentinels, Shield eventually found 1172 Humble Guardian, the monitor of Installation 07. Following the monitor, Shield and Marcus found the Activation Index for the ring and retrieved it for the UNSC. As Spartan Johnson touched the ring, the Covenant were alerted to the area and Marcus attacked Spartan Cunningham. Killing Marcus, Kyle and the rest of Shield escaped the area and returned to the Raven’s Nest. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the'' Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle over Cuenzi Continuing to track Admiral (now self proclaimed Fleet Master) Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team and the ''UNSC Rio ''had discovered the sangheili above an elite colony named Cuenzi with Admiral Fal ‘Taralum(ee) and his fleet of ''Schism’s Death. Gaining the aid of the Fleet of Glorious Redemption,'' Shield Team quickly struck at the newly formed ''Fleet of Regretful Redemption. Deploying in Sabers, Shield Team along with the Swords of Sanghelios engaged several ships of Schism’s Death including its flagship, The Great Emperor. Unknown to everyone including ‘Nar, ‘Taralum(ee) charged the Ally of Peace with ‘Solok still onboard. Unable to move fast enough, ‘Solok ordered an abandoned ship and when everyone was off, ‘Solok rammed The Great Emperor, killing both the Admiral, and one of the few survivors Kyle knew from San Andreas. Outraged, Kyle personally attacked The Great Demise ''and entered the hanger bay. Moving towards the bridge, the rest of Shield entered the ship with Spartan Adam Johnson guarding the hanger. Once Shield reached the bridge, they noticed the bridge was abandoned. Then receiving a distress signal from Johnson, and quickly they returned to see Adam’s dead body and all the sabers either damaged or destroyed. Then receiving a recording from Uhze saying that he was the one who killed Adam and escaped on a escape pod and fled to the destroyer ''New Lifebringer. Bombing the ship and the original Lifebringer Shield Team and the remnants of the Glorious Redemption left the planet and the fallen heroes. Battle of Suzeula Hunting Uhze ‘Nar After years of hunting Fleet Master Uhze ‘Nar, Shield Team tracked him to the Sangheili colony of Suzeula. Not holding back, Kyle-A245 ordered Shield Team to be deployed from ODST pods right above the bridge of New Lifebringer to kill ‘Nar fast. Approving the idea, Captain Janeiro moved the Rio right above New Lifebringer and dropped Shield and an ODST team. Dropping inside the ship, Shield Team quickly killed the crew and beat ‘Nar to death. Suddenly, two spec-ops elites came inside and killed Spartans Miles and Vono. Killing the elites, the ODST’s proposed that they set havoc nukes around the ship and to prime the slip space drive to blow like on Reach almost a decade prior. Shield Team made their way to a spirit drop ship but after the ODST’s primed the drive, they were killed forcing Shield team to escape along with the Rio causing the destroyer and the other ships surrounding it to be sent into oblivion. Heavily damaged, the UNSC Rio went to Earth for repairs, and for the new members of Shield Team to be picked up. Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz ‘Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Final Assault Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Legacy Shield team was instrumental in the defense of San Andreas and the bringing down of the largest Remnant fleet aside from 's. Though having several spartans on the team, Shield Team was prove quit proficient in combat and comradely. The team was honored during OPERATION: New Hope and a memorial was built in San Andreas for their courage and valor. The team was also known for their companionship with Sangheili warriors, setting an example for the entire UNSC and UEG alike. The team was also known to enlist below average Spartan-IV's and to prove that all spartans wee good spartans, and did indeed prove the theory. Confirmed Kills Paul-A238: 9,531 Kyle-A245: 10,748 James-A242: 6,968 Lopez-A232: 8,971 Samuel-B308: 6,122 Ryan-G272: 1,779 Logan-G026: 4,413 Michael Cross: 2,632 Kevin Miles: 1,918 Maya Vono: 2,207 Brian Mack: 5,301 Joseph Avery: 6,126 Adam Johnson: 2,701 Oswald Cunningham: 1,940 Ace Fisher: 3,004 Henry Jones: 382 Jorge Salvos: 1,578 Nathan Ford: 6,313 Total Kills: 82,634 KillsCategory:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse